


My Body Screaming Out

by Jesterjp



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterjp/pseuds/Jesterjp
Summary: Crowley lost part of his senses when he fell from heaven. The boiling lakes of sulfur stripped him of his ability to sense, taste, and feel delicate sensations. The gentle flavor of a crepe with whipped cream and berries. The press of a lover's lips against his own. These are all lost to him.Aziraphale thinks of a way around it with a little help of Madame Tracy's memories.





	My Body Screaming Out

It starts with oysters in Rome.

Aziraphale accomplishes his very first angelic temptation and has Crowley join him in getting oysters at the restaurant in Rome. Now, normally oysters are quite divisive. The texture setting people off or the salty taste making them swear off. Or it makes an unending fan out of the consumer. But when Crowley consumes his first oyster with Aziraphale, it produces... little to no reaction.

Only... “Hrm, not really much a flavor,” is what comes from the demon.

In the oncoming years every time they dine out Crowley either refuses to eat or takes a bite and stops eating shortly thereafter. It is only after they get their very first Thai meal sometime in the 20th century, does Crowley actually finish a meal. 

Aziraphale is there to try the tea-smoked duck, not preferring the intense flavors and heat of the spicier dishes. But for the first time in the thousands of years he has known Crowley does he actually watch him peruse the menu closely and see him order something off the menu.

The... spiciest meal on the menu. 

“Make it as hot as you can.” 

It piques Aziraphale's curiosity to say the least.

“You usually don't order anything Crowley... a special occasion?”

“Ohh er...” Crowley drones on with his usual lack of words filling the space between them. “Well, your foods, the foods that you like – crepes and such – they're uh... too delicate for me.”

“Delicate?”

“My senses are slightly... deadened, from the fall. Being flung into a boiling lake of sulfur will do that to you. Ripping hot, or well spiced food tends to hit the spot. Or alcohol. That tends to cut through.”

When the food came Crowley took his time, savoring the spices and the heat of the dish. Aziraphale felt like he was looking into a mirror. Was this what Crowley saw when he savored his tea cakes and stews and steaks? 

It saddened Aziraphale that Crowley's sensations were burned away. But it just made searching for indulgences that would please him that much more exciting.

~~

When the apocalypse is averted, and all is said and done with heaven and hell, confessions come pouring out of the both of them. There is really nothing keeping them from one another now that they are on their own side, fighting for the world and their livelihoods.

Confessions of adoration and love and pining turn to hand holding, lunches and dinners galore; it's all so dreadfully soppy. More something Aziraphale would read in a Victorian novella than think a demon would want. And it's not that Aziraphale is unknowledgeable about sex or relations. He's had his fair share throughout the decades. It has been a while but he remembers it as being a fun way to pass the time; especially if one is deeply invested in your partner.

Wouldn't Crowley want sex? He's a demon. They are the embodiment of the sins that humans are attracted to. Lust is a big one, from Aziraphale's knowledge. So why hasn't Crowley made any movement to take their relationship further? It's been 6000 years. There is nothing keeping them from one another.

If Crowley won't make the first move, Aziraphale will.

He waits until he is invited back to Crowley's once more. A rare occasion, but it happens from time to time. He makes his rounds to the plants, cooing at them lovingly just to wind Crowley up. It makes him laugh. It's a reason he called being the gardener for Warlock's family all those years ago – it would drive Crowley up the wall.

Aziraphale seats himself on the stiff couch in Crowley's sitting room and waits for Crowley to sit next to him. He brushes his hand atop Crowley's and they automatically lace fingers, practiced at this small intimacy by now. He can feel how cold Crowley is even though the flat is hot and stuffy. Aziraphale turns towards Crowley on the couch and binds their intertwined hands up to kiss the back of Crowley's hand. Crowley half smiles and pulls off his sunglasses to toss them onto the coffee table nearby.

“What are you on about Angel?”

Aziraphale smiles and reaches his other hand up to stroke Crowley's face, moving to run a thumb at the corner of the demon's mouth. He starts to bend forward to kiss his demon. The smirk on Crowley's face drops and Aziraphale watches as panic starts to cross his face. Aziraphale immediately draws his hand back as if Crowley had started growling.

“Wh- did I do something wrong?”

“What are you doing?” Crowley removes his hand from Aziraphale's. Its loss is immediately mourned and Aziraphale can feel a pout come forth.

“I just wanted to kiss you. I feel like its a good next step. Are you not comfortable with that?”

Crowley makes a guttural sound and flings himself up from the couch, starting to pace. Aziraphale counts his blessings that Crowley didn't just up and leave him alone.

“I should have realized it would go this way. Fff- how to explain this.” Crowley runs his hand through his hair, messing up the styling. He continues to pace and ducks his head down as if he's trying to solve some puzzle. His long gangly legs let him walk the length of the sitting room easily but he never leaves.

“I've tried to- well, we're required to do whatever it takes to tempt the mortals and I- I never liked it.” Crowley turns towards Aziraphale to explain himself. “It just doesn't feel... like anything. I kiss people and its just mmmmoist fleshy bits mashing on each other.” He pantomimes with his hands. “I try touching myself and its more pressure than anything... nothin' enjoyable.”

He stops in front of Aziraphale, arms open like hes exhausted with explaining himself. “I'm sorry angel. It just doesn't feel like anything. I've tried. I want to give you what you want – experience it with you - but... it just doesn't work on me.” He drops his hands to his sides and rolls his neck as if he's trying to release some nervous pressure.

Aziraphale looks down and tries to take in everything Crowley just told him. He breathes in and smiles up at Crowley. “I don't want to push anything on you dear. Especially if it doesn't feel good. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.”

Crowley lets out a sharp breath through his nose. Almost looks like he doesn't believe Aziraphale before letting the corner of his mouth twitch up and he sits back down next to his angel. Aziraphale re-laces their fingers together and he sits close to the demon. Proximity and love is perfect.

~~

It's several weeks later before Aziraphale remembers something.

He's just acquired a bag of classic books from a human looking to give them away. He was only looking to gather a few in the pile, but the human had wanted to get rid of all of them. Well, more books to his collection would not be a bad thing. And if he didn't enjoy the book, he could always place it up for sale.

He opens the canvas bag given to him and starts taking out the books one by one, cataloging them in his ledgers and placing them into different categories of keep or to not keep. All of them are older novels except for one. Bad Behavior by Mary Gatskill. He furrows his brow and opens up the book to a random page – this book is an unknown entity. A description of sex is the first thing he reads. But tainted with something different. Pain... over-stimulation... binding of the human involved. He shuts the book but something niggles at the back of his mind. A memory that isn't his own. 

Aziraphale places the book down and rubs at his temples, trying to reach for the memory that's at the back of his mind. Suddenly it rushes to him. Madam Tracy. When he was sharing a body with the Madam, he received her knowledge and it contained some things similar to what this book wrote about. Pain, stimulation, pleasure. It could all swirl into one and create lovely sensations for the partner you were indulging. He tries to catalog her memories and ideas come to him. Humans truly were up for anything weren't they?

He uses her memories to figure out where she got all these little tips and tricks and tools and zeroed in on a shop nearby. He'll need to make a trip soon and hope that Crowley may be willing to try.

~~

Days later he is invited over to Crowley's once again after a good lunch. He asks to grab a bag from his shop first before they go over and Crowley obliges with plain confusion on his face. But he obliges nonetheless.

Aziraphale grabs his new purchases which he had been keeping in the leather tote bag along with a towel and he heads back out to the Bentley before they are driven off to Crowley's flat. It isn't long before they arrive and Aziraphale sets his bag down before closing in on Crowley and holding both of his hands.

“Do you remember what you told me years ago?About your senses?” Aziraphale reaches up and slides off Crowley's sunglasses to look into his eye properly. Crowley squints at the brighter surroundings, the slits of his eye contracting at the loss of the dark glasses.

“They're gone, yes.”

“You didn't describe it as gone – just slightly deadened. You can't feel the gentle press of a kiss, correct?”

A small snarl comes across Crowley's lips as he is reminded of his own personal failure. Aziraphale reaches up to cup his jaw and brush a thumb over Crowley's lips to smooth them out.

“I may have somewhat of an idea. Allow me to try something?”

Crowley cocks his head and then nods, wanting to see where this is going. 

Aziraphale bends forward to kiss at Crowley's neck, bringing himself closer to the demon to have their bodies press flush together. Crowley hums, vaguely able to feel the pressure of the kisses, not really getting anything from it, but enjoying the warmth of Aziraphale's body. Aziraphale reaches to the collar of Crowley's shirt to pull it to the side, he kisses once more before biting down, gently at first but putting more pressure into his bite over time. He combines this with a gentle cupping of Crowley's ass and then a squeeze.

Crowley hisses in pain at first but a small spark of – something – rushes through him and he can feel a lance of heat from the bite to the feeling of Aziraphale squeezing his ass. He twitches his hips forward and then backwards and then he stamps his foot, not know what else to do with his body from the sparking heat coming from the bite. The strongest thing he has truly felt since his fall.

It's almost more than he can take and when Aziraphale releases his teeth, he slaps a hand up to the bite mark surely bruising on his body now and he takes a step back. He checks for blood and sees none, and looks up in shock at the angel in front of him.

Aziraphale looks down and doesn't see a tent forming, but it caused... something in Crowley.

“Wha- was that?!” Crowley is gently panting as he looks towards the angel, cupping the bite mark.

“Well, I remembered the conversation we had over dinner once. About how you enjoyed spicy food over blander foods or more gentle foods due to having your senses dulled. I figured – well – that maybe giving slightly different sensations might do something.” Aziraphale twisted his hands and gripped his own fingers in anxiety.

A pregnant pause while Crowley tries to decide if he enjoyed that enough to try it again. He feels that warmth inside him and wonders if the fire can be fanned into something larger. His eyes go to the bag, “What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?”

Aziraphale smiles and reaches for the bag he brought along. “Lead me to your bedroom. I have all manner of tools to use on you.”

Crowley experimentally pinches the red bite mark left on his neck and nearly gasps at the tingling pain and pressure. He nods and leads Aziraphale to the bedroom. Once there, Aziraphale sets the bag down next to the end table and goes to situate the bed as he likes. Pillows fluffed and placed in the center of the bed, comforter pushed down and off the end of the bed to expose the comfortable sheets, and he finally reaches into his bag to pull out a towel, which he lays down on the bed. He turns towards Crowley and places his fingers on the button of Crowley's shirt.

“May I?”

Crowley nods, still wary of the things he's feeling but interested enough to try. Aziraphale unbuttons the shirt and untucks it from the demon's trousers, removes the blazer, shirt, and loose gray tie. He stops to scatter more bite marks across the demon's torso. Crowley gasps with each one and his hips begin to twitch forward for something. He knows what sex entails but to have the feeling himself is so much different. He's used to just simply pulsing a wave of lustful intent towards humans, but to have what he guesses humans feel finally turned on him, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Aziraphale straightens back out and reaches down to unbutton Crowley's pants. “Please take off your shoes darling.” Crowley kicks them off, and steps on the heels of his socks to loosen them. Aziraphale crouches down to help slide off the pants, undergarments, and socks in one fell swoop, helping Crowley out one foot at a time. Crowley uses Aziraphale's shoulder for balance before kicking the cloth away once it's fully off him. He sees his cock, laying flaccid from his groin and he looks to Aziraphale. Crowley is consumed by love for a brief moment and Aziraphale ghosts a breath over his cock. He can see it, but not really feel it. The angel looks up at him and sees no reaction other than a small smile at the corner of Crowley's mouth. 

Aziraphale stands back up and guides Crowley to lay on the bed where the towel is. He pulls off his own suit jacket, the vest, his shoes, and then he rolls his shirtsleeves up to the elbow.

Crowley hitches his breath at the sight of Aziraphale's forearms. For some reason he can't imagine the angel in any sort of undress and just this peek of skin makes him lose his cool. He bites the inside of his cheek and bangs his head against the pillow he's laying on. He feels so fucking virginal in this moment.

“Wh- uhhh. How did you come up with all this?” Crowley felt vulnerable, needing to cut the tension somehow.

“Remember when I shared a vessel with Madame Tracy?” Aziraphale reaches into the bag and pulls out a metallic, curved phallic looking rod, lubricant, small sharp clamps with a chain connecting them, and a glove with sharp pins on it. Crowley can feel his nerves spike at the sight of the foreign tools. “She had quite the experience with all sorts of tools and those memories... I tried to be polite and not look, but I remembered them a few days ago and thought I might use them on you,” Aziraphale reaches back into the bag and pulls out a rough brown rope and then turns to Crowley and sits on the bed next to the demon, “With your permission of course.”

Crowley looks to the angel, searches his eyes for something, anything saying this is a trick and then he looks to the implements on the table and finally to the rope in Aziraphale's hands. He swallows and nods, “Alright.”

Aziraphale smiles and leans down to kiss Crowley. “I know kissing probably doesn't feel like much to you but, I at least wanted to share one with you before we begin.” He sits back up and grabs Crowley's wrists, bringing them up to above his head. “If anything is too much, just say stop or pause. I will check in. Or... if you want more, don't feel shy to ask for it.”

The angels begins to wrap the rope around Crowley's wrists in a double column tie. He remembers the wraps and ties from Madame Tracy's experiences (and from a study of the books the shop had on sale – he spent a whole night practicing on himself), Crowley hisses, the rope rough and scratchy, making his wrist tingle from the pain. “This is coconut rope. The roughest kind you can buy. I thought it might suit our purposes well.” Crowley shivers at Aziraphale's calm, measured tone. Aziraphale ties the other end of his rope to a pillar on one side of the headboard.

“There we are. Now you'll stay still through all my experiments.” Aziraphale smiles in a way Crowley would describe as cruel on any other being. But it just makes him swallow and dig his head into the bedding. Crowley presses his wrists outward against the tight, rough binds and hisses in pain, the warmth in the pit of his stomach brightening.

Aziraphale runs his hands gently up and down Crowley's exposed chest, feeling the smooth, cool skin under him. He admires the pale expanse before flexing his hands into claws and using his nails to leave long, red welts along Crowley's chest. Crowley grunts and twists his chest away and then towards the torment. His body is confused. The pain hurts but, coming from Aziraphale, he wants it, and his body gets warmer and warmer.

Hands stroke back up the demon's body and Aziraphale settles on the demon's nipples. A slow stroke to memorize their feel before he bends down to lick one. Crowley grimaces at the wet and then arches his back when Aziraphale bites down. “Ah-ahhhhhhh!” His dick twitches in interest for the first time he can ever remember. He feels a smirk against his skin before the angel turns towards the other nipple to lave the same fucking attention. Crowley can feel the anticipation building up in him, waiting for the bite. He wants it but he fears it. He cant fucking decide whether he loves it or hates it. But he's not given the time to decide before the bite comes and a moan is ripped from his throat. “Fffffff-fuck. Angel!” His wrists twist in the rope, causing more scratching and the pain and pleasure of it rip through him. He didn't know it could... feel like this. Crowley can feel his cock fill and raise to attention.

The angel pulls away and sees the red marks he's made so far. He plans on making so much more before the night is over. He looks down and see's Crowley's cock standing to attention and smiles gently. It's working. Aziraphale runs a hand down the demon's body and gently grips his cock. He feels the weight and strange coolness of the skin despite it being swollen and hard. He twirls his thumb around the tip before squeezing gently. He looks up to see if there are any reactions. Crowley is panting lightly, but not from the tentative touches. So the angel employs his nails once more and grips Crowley's cock with them, pressing in gently but sharply. 

Crowley shouts and arches again. He didn't know it could feel like this. Fuck... fucking shit. He hisses a breath inward when the angel removes his grip and revels in the gentle pressure of the hand around his cock. The tease of back and forth, harsh touch with gentle pressure, its more than he could have ever hoped for. He's not broken. It's not just fleshy bits smacking each other. No, this is a nearly masterful playing of a symphony of sensation he didn't know he could feel.

“There we are. How are you my dear?” Aziraphale checks in. Wanting to make sure he's never overstepping any boundary.

“Fffff... please angel.” Crowley pants and looks towards his angel's eyes. Aziraphale is panting gently as well. To know this is having a similar effect on the angel just rockets his arousal even higher. “Please more. I don't know what you have up your sleeve but I need more of it.”

Aziraphale smiles and runs his hand back up to Crowley's nipples, pinching hard to keep them erect. “I intend to. But I need you to wait for me for a moment.” Crowley cocks his head and furrows his brow. The angel reaches over to grab the small clamps. They are small, metal things with a chain connecting the two together. Aziraphale tests that they open and close easily before clamping one on one nipple and the second on the opposite nipple. Crowley gnashes his teeth at the feeling and groans, the pain bolting down to his groin and making his dick twitch.

The angel tugs at the chain once to make his demon whimper and then he strokes a hand down Crowley's stomach, pumps his dick twice before standing up.

“Now... you wait here while I go and grab something from the other room.” Aziraphale takes the metal, phallic object and leaves the room.

“Wh... angel! Angel!!” Crowley watches the disappearing form. He left the door open so the demon figures he can continue to yell but he just slams his head onto the pillow beneath him. The exquisite pain he finds himself in almost reverberates throughout him. He can feel the ghosting pressure of Aziraphale's touches all over his body. The scratches, the rope, these clamps, and the grip on his dick. He closes his eyes and tries to remember exactly how it felt. Fuck... He would give anything to continue to feel like this, but only at the hands of his angel.

A moment passes... and another.

“Angel! Where are you?” He feels every inch of his nakedness and moves his wrists in anxiousness. He didn't get left here, did he? No, Aziraphale wouldn't do that. Every nerve ending he thought was dead in his body is on fire in such a different way than during his fall. It all rips straight to his groin and he can't wait to feel the other tricks Aziraphale has in store.

If only he would come back! Where the fuck is he? He lifts up his head as far as he can from where he lies prone on the bed. “Angel!! Get back here and finish what you started!”

“One more moment my dear.” He hears from down the hall.

Crowley groans in frustration. And tilts to his side as far as the rope allows him to. The chain on the nipple clamps shifts and causes the clamps to shift with the weight of the chain, pulling on his chest tightly. He shivers at his self-inflicted pain and moves back to laying prone. 

Two more moments pass before Aziraphale comes back, carrying the electric kettle he only keeps in his kitchen for when Aziraphale comes over, and a kitchen towel. Crowley looks up at him in confusion as the angel places the kettle in the remaining open space on the bedside table – it makes a clinking noise as if something is inside it. “What in the devil is that for? You're not gonna just dump water on me are you?”

The angel laughs and shakes his head. “No, it's for something much different.” Aziraphale sits on the bed next to Crowley and reaches to the chain. He bends down and kisses Crowley oh so gently before tugging on the chain until its pulling tautly on Crowley's nipples. The demon hisses in pain and tries to arch his back, chasing the pain and trying to relieve it all at once. The sensations lance to his groin and his cock twitches in interest. Aziraphale backs up a breath away from Crowley's face and twists the chain in his fingers as far as it will go without popping the clamps off. 

“Ahh! Ahhhh!! Fff-fuck I can't-” Crowley grits his teeth and bites off the mortifying noises being pulled out of him so expertly by the angel. Aziraphale can feel the power coursing through him and his own cock fills and presses against his suit pants. He releases the chain and bends down to leave a bite mark over Crowley's heart, claiming it for his own.

Crowley arches into the bite, wanting so much more and wanting it to slow down. “Angel- Angel. Slow down for a second please.” Aziraphale releases his bite, straightens up, and cups Crowley's face.

“Do you need me to take anything off?”

“No no its just,” a deep breath in and then out, “It's a lot when I've never had this before.”

Aziraphale places a hand on Crowley's stomach, “Breathe slowly for a moment.” Aziraphale counts Crowley's breaths and lets his eyes wander to the marks he's made so far. He covets them all. No one has ever touched his demon in this way. Just him and him alone. Seeing his marks is intoxicating. He can't wait to see how they'll bruise over time.

A minute passes and Crowley nods. “Okay. I'm ready for more.” Aziraphale smiles and runs a thumb over Crowley's lips.

“Thank you for telling me, love.” Aziraphale gasps when Crowley kisses his thumb. He then turns toward the end table and grabs the glove gingerly, being careful of the small spikes standing out from the palm and inner fingers. He slips in onto his right hand.

“I've been scratching you with my own nails, but this should prove to be a bit more of an intense sensation.” Aziraphale tilts his head and then lightly runs his gloved hand up the inside of Crowley's arm. Crowley feels a tickling sensation from the glove. The angel reaches his wrist and then presses down harder while running the glove back down the arm, leaving long red welts. Crowley hisses and shouts at the stinging, scratchy sensation.

Aziraphale moves his gloved hand to Crowley's chest, just below the clamped nipples. He nudges the chain out of the way and leaves long red scratches, moving the glove from the left side of Crowley's chest to the right. The demon arches his back into the sensation, feeling his cock twitch again at the new experience.

“Please... angel. Please.” Aziraphale smiles at Crowley's begging and adjusts himself on the bed, moving to lay on his stomach between Crowley's legs. He kisses the tip of Crowley's cock and then swirls his tongue around the tip. He runs his gloved hand along the outside of the demon's thigh while he sucks Crowley into his mouth.

“Ahh! Ffffuck. How do you fucking do this to me?” Aziraphale smiles around Crowley's dick and moans lightly. He sucks and bobs his head up and down, running the pins of the glove across the demon's stomach, linking the pain with pleasure.

Crowley arches and then tries to wrangle his hands out of the ties to try and touch his angel. But the ties hold fast and scratch him even more. He feels rubbed raw and the warmth of Aziraphale's mouth is the only soothing sensation he has. He has to focus on it and he feels himself hurtling towards a precipice of a sort. He can't put his finger on it. His hips twitch upwards into the warm mouth bobbing up and down his erection and the tension roils in his groin.

Aziraphale pops off his cock and he uses his non gloved hand to grip Crowley's balls. He strokes them gently, sucks one into his mouth and then the other, laving attention onto them. Then he brings a finger down to prod at the demon's hole. He licks his thumb and presses it gently to the bud. He hears Crowley gasp in confusion and then moan when he licks a long stripe along his cock while pressing gently. Aziraphale can't wait to do so much more to him.

Aziraphale gets up onto his knees and takes off the glove, tossing it off the bed and towards the end table. It lands with a thud on the far side of it but it slides off onto the floor. He leaves it where it is and moves up to kiss Crowley, swallowing his gasps and moans.

“How are you feeling love?”

“Fff-fine..... Good. I want more but I don't know what.” Crowley nods his head and returns the kiss for the first time, slanting his mouth sloppily. Unpracticed. It's charming.

“I will take care of you, I promise Crowley.” He rubs their noses together before dropping one last kiss to Crowley's mouth and then maneuvering himself from between the demon's legs. He gets back up and walks to the end table. Aziraphale opens the electric kettle and sees the metal toy halfway submerged in the hot water. He grabs the lubricant and uses the knuckle of his right index finger to test the heat of the un-submerged portion of the toy. Hot, but not too hot to handle. Perfect.

Aziraphale pulls the toy out of the hot water and tests the part that was in the water against his left wrist. Hotter still, but it won't burn. Good, good. He wipes the water droplets off on the towel he brought from the kitchen and then maneuvers himself back between Crowley's thighs.

The angel drops the toy off to the side for now, hoping it will continue to stay hot for the duration of his preparation. He pumps the lubricant twice onto his right index and middle fingers, spreading it around.

“Please tell me if you don't like any part of this.” He looks to Crowley's eyes. They're wide, the slits blown open in delirious pleasure. Perfection. He memorizes their shape before pressing one finger to Crowley's hole. “Breathe for me, darling.” He breathes with Crowley, measured and slow. Crowley's pinched brow releases and Aziraphale presses his finger inwards, watching for any negative reaction. Crowley just cocks his head. The angel presses the finger in further and curls it, stroking the demon from the inside. He thrusts the finger in and out, getting the muscle used to the motion.

“Lovely. So perfect for me.” Crowley wants to hide from the praise but he also basks in it, wanting nothing more than to please his angel.

The angel presses at the walls to stretch them and moves back to add in a second finger, again slowly pressing forward. He watches the hole accept the intrusion and relax around his fingers. Good. Perfect. He again curls his fingers, pressing towards the demon's prostate. He knows he finds it when the demon shudders.

“Ohhhh. Oh fuck.... Fuck me.” Crowley moans long and low, never having felt anything like this before. It's so intense and so good. So much more than he could have ever expected.

Aziraphale finishes stretching Crowley and pulls his fingers from the demon's body. He grabs for the toy and feels how hot it still is. Perfect. He pumps lube on the toy, spreading it around and then presses it to Crowley's hole, reveling in the hiss of pained pleasure. He circles it around the entrance and then presses it in slowly.

Crowley wants to squirm away from the searing heat pressing into him, but also thrust down into the pleasurable stretch. The curved toy strokes along his upper wall, passing along that spot inside him that makes him shiver and moan. He curls his toes in pleasure and squeezes Aziraphale's body between his thighs. He desperately wants to grab at the angel, but he's left tied to the bed. Its like fire inside him, the hot toy just making it burn brighter and hotter.

Aziraphale's eyes swap from looking at the toy pressing its way into the demon to Crowley's pinched face. He's watching for every emotion, every reaction; memorizing every single one and cataloging them for later pleasure. The angel licks his lips and finishes pushing the curved, hot toy into the demon. He lets go and the heavy metal toy stays inside the demon, the weight of it creating a heavy pressure inside Crowley. Aziraphale watches Crowley squirm for a moment before reaching up and unclamping one nipple.

“Ahhhh!” Crowley's eyes blow wide and he groans in pain as all the blood begins rushing back to his nipple. He clenches around the toy, forcing it to stroke against his prostate and he shudders. He can't tell if its from the pain or the pleasure at this point. He crys out and breathes heavily. The pins and needles soon fade and Crowley lifts his head to look at the Angel.

Aziraphale's hand hovers over the remaining clamp and he waits for a signal from Crowley. The demon nods and the angel releases the clamp, relishing Crowley's reactions from the pain. This time however, he grips the base of the toy inside the demon and pulls it out slightly before fucking it back into him. He strokes Crowley's cock in tandem with the toy, pleasuring the demon while pain rushes through him. The more he can enhance every sensation, the better.

Crowley rocks down into the fiery hot toy and then up into the fist he's fucking up into. His hips are weak and he can barely find the strength to move but he forces himself to do it, chasing the warmth and electricity building up in him. Is this what humans kill for? Fuck, he can almost see why they do it. Why they're all so carnal.

“More... ha-harder. Please!”

Aziraphale listens and thrusts the toy into the demon harder, tilting it to make sure it presses along the demon's walls, hopefully pressing the curved tip along his prostate. His fist encloses tighter around Crowley's cock and he twists it around the head. His own erection is leaking in his undergarments. He wants nothing more than to slot himself between Crowley's thighs and fuck into him but no... that will come later.

“Ffff-fuck. Fuck! Fucking bleeding shit!” Crowley tenses as electricity and heat rush through his veins suddenly. His body clenches against his will and his cock twitches as he cums, ripping through him. The angel continues to fuck the toy into him, giving him every sensation he can and prolonging the demon's orgasm. Aziraphale relishes the sight and milks his cock for everything the demon has, letting the mess pour over his fingers. 

When Crowley collapses back onto the bed, Aziraphale removes the toy gently and brings his cum-covered hand up to his mouth to taste his lover's spend. The taste is acrid, but he savors it nonetheless, coveting the experience. Crowley watches the angel and tries to get his breathing back in order.

“I didn't know it could be like that.” He pants and takes a deep, long breath, tasting the sex in the air.

“Oh, I'm not finished.”

Crowley snaps his head up. “What?” He feels that lightning zip through him at the angel's tone.

“It's my turn, Crowley.” Aziraphale tosses the toy to the side on the towel and begins to unbutton his own trousers, pulling his hard cock out. He takes a moment to lay atop the demon and kiss him gently.

“Tell me if you want to stop here, and I will.” Its a whisper. A little break in whatever game they're playing.

Crowley swallows and nods, “More. Please.”

Aziraphale smiles and gets back up on his knees. He lubricates his cock and presses into Crowley, hissing at the searing heat. Usually Crowley runs quite cold but the heat from the toy and from their fun nearly swallows him up and burns him away. He wraps Crowley's legs around his waist and then moves his hand to again grip around the demon's cock, which is now only half hard.

The angel pulls back and then thrusts into the demon, beginning a punishing pace right away. He can't handle drawing this out any longer. He's watched the planes of Crowley's body clench and twist all night. He may be an angel, but he's delirious with desire. The hand around Crowley's cock clenches and begins to stroke. Crowley's reaction is immediate. He hisses in pain and tries to twist away, the overstimulation so painful, but the pleasure of being fucked by his angel makes him want to stay. 

“Angel! Angel you are... its so much! Bloody hell!” He's nearly shouting himself hoarse.

Aziraphale moans, and snaps his hips hard against Crowley. He watches his face, leaning over to be only a few inches from his face. He strokes the demon's cock and he can feel his own orgasm build in him. He's so close so quickly. But he has been teasing himself all night.

“Crowley... Crowley my love.” He takes his hand off Crowley's cock and presses both hands into the bed, using the leverage to fuck into his lover harder. The slap slap slap of their hips colliding nearly drowning out Crowley's cries.

The heat builds in Aziraphale and his hips begin to twitch. He fucks into the demon and freezes as he cums, lightning ripping through him as he releases into Crowley. “Ahhhh, yesss.” He nearly hisses in relief. 

He opens his eyes that he didn't know he had closed and looks down at Crowley. The demon's eyes are blown wide and his face is flushed. Aziraphale gets up on his knees and surveys all the marks he's made on the demon. He knows Crowley's could probably heal himself, but Aziraphale would rather like to see the bites and scratches littered along the demon's body to stay for a while.

The angel pulls out and adjusts his clothing back to rights. He moves up the bed and gently releases Crowley from the rope, massaging his wrists and slowly, gently bringing his arms back to his sides. Aziraphale massages the demon's shoulders, relieving any pain or strain he may have gone through. The demon allows the angel to dote on him, moaning gently at the pressure of the massage.

“Stay here love. I'll be back in a jiff.” Aziraphale gets up and leaves for the kitchen, grabbing a cold glass of water.

He comes back to see Crowley standing up and looking at the full length mirror in the bedroom. He's blessedly naked and surveying the marks Aziraphale left on him. The angel smiles and walks over with the glass and passes it to the demon.

“I know you don't need it, but it will be a nice, refreshing feeling. It's nice and cold too.”

The demon nods and slowly drinks down the water. He can feel the cool water refreshing him. He flinches when the Angel presses on a bite mark.

“I'd prefer it if you left these to heal slowly.” The demon looks at the angel in the mirror and nods.

“Now then, Crowley. A nice long sleep will set you back to rights.”

Crowley cocks his head. He does feel like a nap, but he knows the angel doesn't prefer sleep.

“And what about you? What will you do while I sleep?”

“I will lay beside you.”

“All night?”

“All night.”

Crowley turns his head to look Aziraphale in the eyes and finds no deceit there. He passes the empty glass to the angel and nods.

Aziraphale leaves the glass on the dresser, cleans the bed of the towel, rope, toy and lubricant, placing them in the hamper and on the end table respectively. “I will clean this properly later.”

They lay down together on the bed, Crowley laying nearly on top of the Angel. He quickly slips into a deep sleep and Aziraphale watches over him all night.

After all, what is time to an immortal being. He will be here for Crowley, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes: I have never read Bad Behavior so I don't really know what it entails. But I know its got lots of fuckin'. If you have read it, please don't be mad at me for just glossing over it. Also, the title is ripped right from the song Skin by Rihanna which is what I listened to while writing this.
> 
> Thank you to my buddy Kahti for Beta-ing for me. And for just encouraging me with different things to be used on Crowley. I appreciate it.


End file.
